


I Am (Dean Winchester)

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Its shitty, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, and here i am writing spn poetry, canon events, god bless insomnia, have fun I guess, i guess, lmao its 2 am, poor bby, save my freckled son, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: Who am I?





	I Am (Dean Winchester)

I am uncleaned and unsafe motel rooms

The bruises, the beer-hardened breaths

I am the inevitable fear of my doom

The eternal weight on my chest

 

I am the bleeding, the fighting, the pain

Forever the never-ending fight

I am hopes and dreams going down, down the drain

Swallowed by the darkness of night

 

I am the flighting feeling of hope

The sensation of it being crushed

I am the weigh at the end of a rope

And bones being crushed into dust

 

I am the knife biting clean through the skin

The harsh splattered scarlet of blood

I am the tires whirling ever faster

Only to get caught in the mud

 

I am seeing family slaughtered and burned

The wound clear in my brothers young back

I am the point from which you can’t return

I’m from the hellhounds attack

 

I’m from the burning of eternal damnation

The years I have lost without trace

I am the one being saved from tarnation

By an angel with eye-searing grace

 

I am the from Heaven claiming to be right

Saying it was all part of Their plan

I am from being told I was meant for the angels

Me, the unholy man

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the shitty sleep-deprived mess I wrote instead of updating 'The Return'. Lmao. Have fun folks, and as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Congrats if you finished this mess.


End file.
